Son Of Harkin
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Damian had his, and Paul is still hiding his, Keith is no different... -Celtic Thunder ,sequel to 'A Conversation In The Rain' Rated: M for safety-
1. Part 1

**_(This is a PREQUEAL to 'A Conversation in the Rain' meaning that Neil and George have not been in a car crash yet heck Ryan and Paul haven't even gone to the tux shop yet, but it is still a sequeal to 'Shamrock Bottom'. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yes I am that evil so you will have to wait till the next story to find out if George and Neil are okay. For now please enjoy 'Son of Harkin' which will focus on Keith and Damian. Most of this will be from Keith's point of view but this first chapter will be from Damo's :P)_**

By the morning the cold breeze that was blowing through the window and the morning sun woke me up so instead of moving I laid awake in his arms enjoying the contact. Keith, me' perfect boyfriend, who was only wearing his boxers was holding me close against him and seemed te' be sleeping peacefully while keeping me' warm. I was trying hard not te' focus on the fact he was half-naked because if I did a certain part of me became very excited and didn't bother trying te' hide it so it was a pain for me te' try te' hide it. Ye' would think I would be more comfortable with being turned on when Keith was around escepcially since I was laying here in me' boxers te'. Keith and I had done some things but nothing really that would be called sex because he has never touched me nor has he seen me naked. I'm not really sure what I was waiting for I just didn't feel ready, and of course, since Keith was perfect he understood and never tried te' push me te' far, but damn, there were some days I wanted him so bad I bearly could stand it. Another breeze came threw the window and I shivered in his arms, his strong warm arms.  
"Why, don't ye' close the window if ye'r cold babe..." Keith's mutter softly in me' ear.  
"I don't want te' move."I whispered back, and the still sleepin' Keith chuckled lightly. I rolled onto me' back causing him let go of his hold around me, and I watched as his eye's slowly fluttered open te' reveal me' favorite shade of blue, Keith blue. He examined me for a second then smiled his quirky smile that lit up the whole world and told ye' everything was gonna be okay no matter what. He pulled himself up from the bed and quickly shut the window, and the second the blanket was seperated from his beautiful hairy surfer body I turned me' attention te' the cieling. The overly boring cieling of Ryan's apartment that was a plain color of grey that was only illuminated by the shining sun outside. Plain boring cieling, that was totaly more interesting the me' sexy half-naked surfer boyfriend watching me with his beautiful eyes. If only I believed that...  
"Damo?" Keith asked as I could feel him take a step closer te' the bed. I was trying not te' look at him, and I was having a very hard time resisting him. "Damo?" He asked again and I felt the weight of the bed shift along with me' attention as I failed te' look away any longer. I look up at the smiling Keith and got an angled view of his red and blue plaid boxers and his rosary that laid softly on his hair covered chest. He had that smirk on his face where he knew that he was being admired and he loved every single second of it. He gently leaned down so his lips were hovering right above mine in a playful manner as the smirk continued te' dance on his lips, he leaned forward a little more and right before I could his lips press against mine he whispered. "Good morning." and with that he rolled onto his side away from me and I could feel him smiling even though I couldn't see him.  
"Ye'r a jerk." I said trying te' ignore the fact I was blushing and Keith's body shook with laughter, as he rolled on te' his side te' look at me.  
"Awe why do ye' say that?" He pouted out his lower lip. "I swear I'm a good boy."  
"The hell ye' are." with that comment I gently rolled out from the blanket and onto his lap with one of each of me' legs on his sides. I gently took his hands in mine and pinned them above his head strenching his biceps as he smiled up at me. He leaned his head up trying te' kiss me but I kept me' lips just a second away from him.  
"Now who's being a jerk?" He whispered and before I could react he pushed against me and forced me te' me' back. I struggled against him but no matter how hard I tried he kept me still then as I looked up at him I fell into those beautiful blue eyes that reflected the bright sunlight. "I swear I'm a good boy." I mocked and this time he forced his lips te' mine and everything felt right. His weight wasn't te' heavy at all but the space between our hips wasn't great and I could feel me' own manhood harden and become uncomfortable as it desired te' be touched. Keith gave me a second te' breathe before kissing me again, this time though his tongue played against me' lips till I granted him acess and he happily took advangtage of the fact I was letting him dominate me. I wrapped me' arms around his neck and pulled him closer te' me both his rosary and his chest hair pushed against me' own smooth chest. He pulled his lips away and a low sexy growl rippled through his body.  
"Damn, ye' make it hard te' be patient." He growled again lowly in me' ear as I felt him gently nipping on the bottom of me' earlobe. I could feel that he was just as turned on as I was. I forced me' eyes opened and tried te' look past him at the clock but he forced me' still as his tongue found a fascination with me' neck. The contact made me whimper like a puppy and it harmonized with Keith's low growl as he was clearly leaving his mark on the nap of me' neck where me' juggular was. I whimpered out his name against his neck as he gently and tenderly licked the mark he made and I felt me' heart pound in me' ears. Then of course all great things end with the loudest and most annoying CLANG of a pot rang from another room of the apartment and it made Keith and I jump and seperate as we heard Neil slightly freaking out. Keith looked out the closed window while we both took a second te' calm ourselves down. I pulled on a pair of clean jeans so I could go see what was going on with one of our gracious hosts. Before I left our room I quickly checked me'self in the mirror and saw the mark Keith made was already visable. I quickly looked through me' suicase and pulled on a spare tanktop and button-down I had, then I noticed Keith was waiting by the door for me already in a t-shirt and jeans. As we left our room, both of us with the thoughts of sleep totaly expelled from our minds and made our way te' the kitchen te' see Neil picking up a bunch of spilled pots and pans.  
"Oh guys, I'm so sorry I didn't mean te' wake ye' I just was trying te' make breakfast and I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry."Neil was sypathetic as he picked them up and I just smiled and helped him.  
"It's fine we were kinda up anyway." and as I said those words Neils eye's looked around the room till he found Keith leaning against the door. I could tell that Neil knew why we were up because I'm pretty sure the collar of me' button down only covered the mark half-way. "Oh, did ye' get attack by a bear?" Neil asked and it was clear he was talking about the mark he saw.  
"Oh shut up." I said and Neil was trying te' hide his smile as we finished picking up the mess on the floor, then I looked around and I noticed that somebody was missing.  
"Where's Ryan?" Keith spoke before I could ask.  
"Oh, Paul call and wanted Ryan te' go with pick up a new suit aparently he forgot his." Neil shruged as he set the pan on the stove, clearly Neil didn't know Ryan still needed one te'. "Ye' guys want something te' eat?"  
"Actualy I have plans for today with Damo." Keith said and I just shrugged sorry. I would have te' remember te' thank him later because he just saved me from dealing with Neil's food. I'm honestly not sure how he's still alive anything that he touches burned or is undercooked. That was the only thing I felt sorry for Ryan about.  
"Sorry." I smiled at Neil and he just nodded and returned it with another smile, and then Keith and I hurried and threw on our light jackets and were out the door before the burned food could reach our noses. We laughed as we walked te' Keith's car.  
"Thank you for saving our lives." I joked and He smiled warmly.  
"Anything for ye' babe."  
"So, where are we going?"I asked and Keith's chuckle silenced as we got into his car and quickly click our belts on.  
"Well, I was thinking first we would get some edible breakfast-"We both laughed again "-then I actualy did have something planned for after, okay?"  
"Sure, what is it though?"I asked and a strange darkness crossed Keith's face in a scary manner that worried me a little. Keith wasn't normaly a dark person at all.  
"..I can't tell ye'. Not yet anyway I promise ye'll know soon." He looked at me and tried te' smile but that darkness was holding his face back. The ride was quiet as I tried te' figure out what was going on, nothing usualy had Keith this dark so quickly. We stopped at a small cafe near the center of Dublin that was rumored te' have great coffe and bagels. Keith kept his dark cover but lucky for me though, after we hd placed our order me' phone went off. I checked the caller ID and answered.  
"Hey, Cam." I spoke into the reciever as Keith found entertainment with messing with his fork and spoon.  
"Hey, Damo, George has been hounding Em and I for the last hour about the bacholar party are you and Keith still coming by to help?" Cameron's american accent was out of place in Ireland, but it's what made him Cameron.  
"Yeah, we are doing something Keith won't tell me about first but then we'll be there." I smiled as I looked over at Keith who just nodded in agreement.  
"Cool. So.. is it true Keith left a mark on you?" I could hear Emmett snickering in the background as I could imagine Cam smirking.  
"Who told ye'?" I already knew the answer but I wanted them te' explain.  
"Well, Em was making sure Neil didn't have any plans today and Neil just happen to find that interesting enough to talk about." Emmett was full out laughing now, and I heard a very faint 'Sorry Damo'.  
"Of course he did." I chuckled and rolled me' eyes and for a second Keith smiled but it was quickly over taken.  
"It's okay Damo I make out with my boyfriend too." Cam laughed as he teased.  
"Oh shut up." I growled then I couldn't help but laughed and as I looked around I noticed our food was on the way. "Food's here gotta go."  
"Alright see ya." Cam hung up and I quickly slipped me' phone into me' pocket and as the food was set in front of us I realized how hungry I was and dug right in, Keith did the the time we got in the car for a second time I was officaly scared. Keith had never been this dark for this long, ever since I met him. It took most of the car ride te' ask him what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, Damo." He could tell I didn't believe him at all. "I swear I just...-" He parked the car in front of a different appartment building I had never seen "Ye' know I love ye', right?"  
"Of course, and ye' know I love ye' te' right?" I turned in me' seat as I unclicked me' belt.  
"Yeah..." Keith looked down at his hands. "I have someone I need ye' te' meet." He looked over at me.  
"Okay." I was weary but I didn't know what else te' say. We got out of the car and he took a deep breath. He lead me' through the complex. As went up a flight of stairs a little boy maybe 14 or 15 almost tripped over me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He reganed his composure and tussled his blond hair. "Mr. Keith?" The boy looked over at me' boyfriend and another wave of confusion swept over me.  
"Hey Daniel. Do ye' know if Felicia and Jeremy are home?"  
"Yeah, I saw them this morning." The boy smiled.  
"Alright thanks, I'll see ye' later little Furlong." Keith little patted the young boy's shoulder and like that he skipped down the stairs.  
"Who was that?" I asked, feeling like I should know who he was.  
"A kid who lives a couple buildings down." Keith said and I got a feeling he didn't want me te' ask any further questions on the boy I didn't know. Soon we were standing in front of a red door, and as Keith knocked ,I noticed the sky had grown dark and cloudy. It looked about te' rain.  
"Coming!" A woman's voice rang from the other side of the wall and in seconds the door flung open. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail as she worn a pair shorts and tank top. "Keith?"  
"Hey, Felicia." Keith smiled and the woman(who couldn't have been older then him) embraced me' surfer tightly. Felicia? I remember that she called Keith at christmas time for some reason that made him leave the room for a second.  
"We had heard ye' were in town and we were waiting for ye' te' show up. He's been so excited he's been playing his guitar all day." She smiled and Keith returned the smile. "Is that...Damian?" She looked over at me.  
"Yeah, this is Damian me' boy friend. Keith side stepped and I smiled and she pulled me into a hug before I could react.  
"I've always wanted te' meet ye', Celtic Thunder is talked about a lot in this house. Jeremy will be happy te' know ye' both are here." Felicia smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry I'm Felicia, Jeremy's mother."  
"Well, I'm Damian." I laughed at the fact I didn't need te' introduce me'self.  
"Did Keith give ye' that little mark on ye'r neck?" She asked with a smile and I blushed as me' hand rushed te' try and cover the mark."Don't worry he did that te' me at one point te'." She laughed and I realized she must have been one of Keith's ex's Felicia hastily pushed us inside. "Jer's in his room." She locked the door and Keith gestured for me te' follow and I did happily. I was feeling a strange sense of joy as I walked through the small apartment admire the taste in decor, everything was based on the ocean. The we came te' the end of the hall and Keith pushed open the door. The sound of an acoustic guitar rang softly in a tune I remembered, it was 'Mountains of Mourne'. The boy who was making the music was sitting on his bed with a guitar that looked an awful lot like one of Keith's.  
"Ye'r doing good buddy." Keith said and the blonde boy holding the guitar looked up at Keith and got a huge smile on his face. Keith removed the guitar from his hands and picked him up into his arms easily, the boy was 9 or 10 and had a smile that was strangely famillar as his eyes were a stunning color of blue I recongized with a strange clouded shade. The boy was clearly blind.  
"Mom said ye' were gonna be here soon!" The boy was excited as he squeezed his arms around Keith's neck.  
"Hey, buddy I have somebody I want ye' te' meet." Keith smiled warmly and then he looked at me.  
"Who?"  
"Me' boy friend, Damian." He spoke softly and almost sing-song and most of the darkness that was littering his face was gone.  
"Mcginty?" He asked. Hope and excitement covered his face.  
"Ye' know who I am?" I asked in retort and his head snapped in me' direction.  
"Hi, I'm Jeremy!" He extended his hand in the direction of me' voice and I chuckled as I shook it lightly, because he looked so fragile like a glass doll.  
"Damian Mcginty." I said and he laughed with me.  
"Damian...umm..this is me' son." Keith looked at me and for a second I didn't understand the words he said then all at once I understood. The blonde hair, the boy's quirky smile and the beautiful eyes they were all Keith's. Keith Harkin, me' boyfriend, had a child, a son, with Felicia, his ex girlfriend.


	2. Part 2

_**(Dear Readers, As you know I absolutely LOVE writing these CT stories so hence forward I have made a decision- I will write 10 books instead of 6.I fugured its a good idea because I have enough material for it, if any one thinks this a bad idea please tell me in your review...actual leave a review any way I mean it's right at the bottom right after the story I'm sure you have enough time too. And to all my 'guest' reviewers: I LOVE YOU AND I WISH I COULD SEND YOU A PM TO EXPRESS MY LOVE! -Love, Sterwolf59 - btw this chapter is from the surfer boy toy's point of view)**_

Damian's jaw dropped as the realization clicked in his head, suddenly all me' worst fears popped into me' head at once. What if he leaves me? I can't live without Damo. What if he screams at me in front of little Jer? I didn't want him te' hear that escepially since I haven't talked te' him since Chirstmas. Damn, why did this have te' be complicated. Although I guess if I had just told him it wouldn't have gone any better 'oh yeah Damo I love you but here's the thing when I was 18 I got a little te' drunk and guess what? I have a son.'. Not even a second past and Damo recovered his composure but I could see in his eyes, his awe-inspiring blue eyes, that had needed te' talk te' me. Damian smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"Jeremy, how old are you?"  
"Nine, I will be ten in November." Jer smiled in Damo's direction. Damo just smiled back.  
"Cool." He kept his cool, of course he did, I knew me' Damian he always tried te' keep his cool tell somebody forced him te' deal with the emotion he was hiding. So I took a breath and looked back at me' little clone in me' arms.  
"You've been practicing ye'r guitar." I smilede at him with the conflicting problems in me' head. First I wanted te' spend a little more time with me' son, but I also wanted te' make sure me' boy friend was okay. Damn these emotions!  
"Yeah, I almost have 'The Dutchman' perfectly." He smiled widely at me as he hugged me again.  
"Whats ye'r favorite song ye' know how te' play?" Damo asked.  
"umm..." Jer thought of it for a second. "I like playing either 'Home' by Michael Buble` or 'Lauren and I' by Dad." Jer's smileed stayed wide.  
"Damian sings 'Home' at our concerts, ye' know?" I said as I smiled in Damo direction waiting for the slightest detection of anger or unhappiness.  
"Yeah, and it's awesome." Damian enjoied the ego boost, it was obvious by the look on his face. "Ummmm, Damian?"  
"Yeah, Jer?"  
"Can I umm...see ye'r face, well I mean...can I...touch ye'r face?" Jer was blushing as he awkwardly ask me' boyfriend the question.  
"Do ye' mind?" I asked with him trying to make Damian say yes, but clearly he didn't need much convincing.  
"Oh! Of course."Damian took a step toward me and gently took little Jeremy from me' arms. Jeremy was always a small thin boy friend with a very fragile frame, and it was absolutely outstanding how much like me he looked. As the smaller version of me was being held by me' boyfriend, Jer very gently and calmly ran his hands along Damo's cheeks as he smiled widely. Damian's eyes watched mine as Jer's hands gently trace Damo's face. It was the same action I had done te' him a thousand times, it was very different te' watch me' son exploring his face like a map in the only way he could see a person.  
"Thank ye' Damian."Jer said as he finished and Damo set him down on his bed as he spoke.  
"All me' friends call me Damo." Jeremy picked up his guitar again.  
"Okay, Damo do ye' want te' hear one of the songs I've been practicing?" He asked as he positioned his fingers on the guitar.  
"Yeah, absolutely." Damo smiled as he sat down on the floor and I took me' spot next te' Jer on the bed.  
"Dad will ye' play te'?" Jer asked his cloudy blue eyes couldn't see me, but he knew where I was.  
"Yeah, let's hear both of ye' play together." Damian smiled at me with no sign of contempt.  
"Okay." I smiled and got up from his bed and walked over te' the closet where he kept his extra guitar. Both of the guitars that he owed I have given him for his birthdays. Once I rejoined Jer on his bed I relized I didn't know what song we were singing. "Jer what song are we dong?" Jer's hand reached out and missed me' shirt but he quickly refound it and pulled me close so he could whisper the title in me' ear. I smiled then looked at Damo. "Will ye' sing the song with us?"  
"If I know it." Damian smiled as he nodded.  
"Ye' do." I smirked as I positioned me' fingers on the guitar. "Ready?"  
"un-huh." Jer said and we started. I lead with the main melody and as soon as Damian heard the chords he knew what te' sing.

**Keith, Damian, and Jeremy:/Steal away, let's steal away,**  
**No reason left to stay.**  
**For me and you,**  
**Let's start anew,**  
**And darlin' steal away./**

**Keith, and Jeremy:/Ooooh, ooooh/**

**Damian:/Let's steal away and chase our dream,**  
**And hope they never find us.**  
**The deary days, the empty nights,**  
**We'll leave them all behind us./**

**Keith, and Jeremy:/Ooooh, aaaaah/**

**Keith, Damian, and Jeremy:/Steal away, let's steal away No reason left to stay.**  
**For me and you,**  
**Let's start anew,**  
**And darlin' steal away./**

**Keith, Damian, and Jeremy:/Oooooh./**

**Keith:/We'll leave with just our memories,**  
**And make a new beginning.**  
**We have to choose,**  
**To win or lose,**  
**And it's time we started winning./**

**Damian, and Jeremy:/Mmmmm, aaaaah/**

**Keith, Damian, and Jeremy:/Steal away, let's steal away,**  
**No reason left to stay.**  
**For me and you,**  
**Let's start anew,**  
**And darlin' steal away.**  
**Steal away, let's steal away,**  
**No reason left to stay./**

**Jeremy:/For me and you,**  
**Let's start anew,**  
**And darlin' steal away./**

As the final chords of the song came te' a close Felicia clapped from her spot at the door where she had perched about half-way through the song.  
"That was amazing guys." She said with a smile and Jer rested his guitar on the other side of him on the bed then threw his arms around me' neck, almost punching me in the face in the process.  
"Thank ye' dad." He squeezed me tightly as I slid the guitar off me' lap.  
"I'm happy te', hey how would ye' feel about going te' a wedding?" I kept me' eyes on Damian as I spoke and never once did he give me a look of disapproval.  
"For who?" Jer asked looking in the direction of me' voice again.  
"Do ye' remember Ryan and Neil?" I asked and Damian's eyes sparked with fire. Guilt washed over te' me as he smiled trying te' hide his real emotion.  
"Yeah!" Jer excitedly responed as his face lifted into an even bigger smile.  
"Well there gonna get married." "Okay, mom am I alowed te' go?" He asked out loud not sure of where in the room his mother was.  
"That's fine with me." Felicia smiled and nodded. Just as she finished me' phone rang loud and demanding. Jer leaned off of me and almost fell off the bed but Damo managed te' catch and rest him on the bed gently.  
"Hello?" I asked a little iratated into the reciever.  
"Keith, ummmm Cameron and I need ye'r help!" Emmett whispered urgently into the reciever.  
"Emmett? Whats wrong?" "Ye' need te' be here, George's working Cam and I like a fuckin' slave driver, HELP! I think Cam is about te' pass out from exhaustion." Emmett sounded dead serious. I looked at Felicia and she nodded and I knew I was alowed te' leave and come back tomorrow. This was something Jeremy, her and I had all gotten used te'. I didn't normaly tell a lot of people about Jeremy because Felicia asked me not te' Ryan and Neil only knew because they followed me one night concerned on why I cancelled partying te' much. They were discret and kept it te' themselves and now I had te' pray that Damian would understand.  
"Okay, dude we'll be there soon." I said a dn I hung up before Emmett could talk again. "I'm sorry buddy I gotta go I will come back tomorrow alright?" I asked as I picked him up again te' hold me' baby boy/clone. I didn't like leaving him.  
"Okay, dad." Jer smiled and hugged me once again tightly. "Damo will ye' come by tomorrow?" I looked at him totaly unaware of what his answer might be.  
"Yeah, for sure." Damian smiled and gently rested a hand on Jer's small fragile shoulder and Jeremy smiled wider.  
"So when's the wedding?" Felicia asked as I walked past her with Jeremy in me' arms heading for the door. I walked through the apartment that Felicia owen. Felicia parents owned a lot of land that was rented so that put her very well off, so any money I sent normaly wasn't needed.  
"In like four days." Damian said as he followed her who was following me.  
"Okay, I'll make sure he has something nice te' wear." Felicia said as I got te' the front door. "Damian ye'll have te' dinner with Jeremy, Keith and I while ye' guys are still in Dublin, okay?"  
"I would be happy te'." Damo said and by his tone I'm guessing he was smiling.  
"Hey, Keith I meant te' ask ye' this sooner is it true that ye' guys are getting another guy in ye'r group?"  
"Yeah, we might be. This guy named Colm Keegan just might be but if he does Sharon thinks the group might be te' big so, we're not really sure ourselves yet." I said as I approached the front door I had left so many times.  
"Oh thats exciting." She said with a smile as I opened the door keeping Jer really close te' me.  
"Alright I love ye'." I said te' Jeremy which was odd because Damo was in me' line of sight.  
"I love ye' te'." Jeremy smiled and I gently set him down, and as I did Felicia walked up behind him just te' make sure he won't fall since he didn't have his walking stick.  
"Have fun, boys and Damian don't be scared te' come back." Felicia hugged him lightly then hugged me and the four of us stepped out side their apartment.  
"I won't. Have a grand day Felicia." It was strange te' hear me' boyfriend say me' ex-girlfriend's name.  
"see ya' later guys." She smiled.  
"Bye." I said and did a small salute, a salute only Felicia and Damian could see. Jeremy waved at us as we started walking away.  
"Bye!" His little boy saprano voice rang like a bell in a cave, and then we were out of sight. I felt me' heart sink a little as me' little boy was dissapeared, then I looked over at me' boyfriend. Damian was smiling. Smiling? I'm glad he was, but also very confused on why he was. As we walked a silence surronded us and as we got into view of me' car I had te' say something or the rest of the day was going te' kill me.  
"Damian?" I asked for his attention as his eyes looked over at mine and like a tidal-wave everything I needed te' say came out at once. "I never meant te' tell Ryan and Neil, just one day when the three of us were suppose te' go te' a party, I canceled because little Jer was sick. So they followed me here, so they actually found out and I had nothing te' do with. I know I probably should have told ye' but I didn't know exactly how ye' were gonna react and Felicia's father told me not te' tell a lot of people. I'm sorry I didn't tell ye' but Damian I love ye' and I don't want te' have te' choose so-" I was cut off by the absolute best interuption ever. Damian lips were soft as they easily covered me' entire mouth stopping us both in our tracks. The actioned shock me, then when Damian pulled back he spoke before I could question.  
"Keith, I said this before and I'll say it again. I love you, and I will grow te' love ye'r son, because little Jeremy is adorable. And don't be sorry I understand why ye' didn't want te' tell me and I'm not mad that somebody else knows." Me' perfect angel smiled at me and I was awe-struck by the man who stood before me, most times I forgot he was anything other then me' baby ,but occasional he would surprise me with a tone of maturity that most people I knew didn't have. ",but I do have a question?"  
"Yeah, go ahead." I was honestly so shocked by his acceptence I was still in awe.  
"Why didn't ye' stay with Felicia? It's obvious that ye' love ye'r little boy so why did ye' join Celtic Thunder?" I looked at the ground while he finished his question. I was hoping he wasn't going te' ask that question.  
"umm..well." I turned toward the car and resumed our pace. "We actualy were gonna get married..then her dad had another idea. See he didn't like me that much and didn't want her te' be with me so pretty much he called off the wedding. See Felicia and I weren't really in love or anything just we both got a little te' drunk at a party so neither of us were that disapointed. I was gonna disapear, never bother her or the baby but then Jeremy was born. The second I saw him I knew I couldn't leave him. Andy, Felicia's dad, didn't want me around still but he alowed me te' at least visit him. I did odd jobs and little things te' raise a little money but her family is very well put off and didn't need it so I kept the money for gifts and other little things for Jer. Andy contuined te' not like me, he knew about me' love for music and the second he heard about Celtic Thunder auditions he pretty much drove me there himself. So Felicia promised me she would raise our son right and with no contempt toward me and I was allowed te' call and talk te' him whenever I could and I was allowed te' visit." I finished the explanation and by this point in time we were sitting in me' car.  
"wow." Damian took a second te' process everything then he had another question. "Ye' know if ye' take him te' the wedding everybody will know right? I mean he looks like a son of Harkin all the way."  
"I know. I already talked te' Felicia and Andy and they don't care anymore." I smiled and Damian smiled back. I couldn't believe how perfect the day was going. We laughed and joked as we made our way te' the bar where the bacholer party we were throwing was gonna be at. Once I parked the car I sat a second in the comfortable silence that we had created. I looked at him as he unbuckled his seat belt. He noticed I was staring at him and he asked.  
"What are ye' staring at me for?"  
"I truely do love ye'. Ye' know that right?" He chuckled and his beautiful blue eyes sparkled with the grey clouded sunlight outside.  
"I love ye' more." He smirked cutely as he ruffled his hair in an desirable manner. It was hard te' believe he was all mine, wait a second, he was all mine so I was allowed te' do this.  
"Oh..damn it, get over here." I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him onto me' side of the car and met his lips fervently. He graciously gave me' tongue access as his hands curled through me' hair and gently tugged. I growled lowly as I pulled me' tongue back and softly bit his bottom lip. Damn, he was like a drug and everytime I kissed him I forgot I needed him so bad and then was reminded instantly. I can almost promise ye' Emmett was watching us because a second later me' phone pulled me away from me' addiction "'Ello?" I asked as Damian got off of me.  
"Keith, where the hell are ye'?" Emmett sounded angry as he remarked, clearly he wasn't actually watching us. I chuckled at his irratation as Damo and I got out of the car.  
"Oh, ye' know, around." I shruged and Damian chuckled while he checked his lip in the mirror. Did I bite te' hard? I worried a little but he seemed fine as he chuckled. Then we approached the doors but kept ourselves out of sight so nobody could see us from the inside.  
"Ye' need te' get ye' arses here like now!" "Now who's being a slave driver?" I chuckled again with Damian, Emmett clearly didn't think it was as funny as we did.  
"Shut up! Now get here or I swear te' god-"  
"Okay we'll be here as soon as we can." I hung up before I could hear what he was thinking of. We waited a second then opened the doors te' the bar. Emmett's eyes flew up te' us with Cameron's and George's while Damian and I laughed loudly. "We're here." The laughter rang for a second then George the slave driver got me and me' perfect boyfriend straight te' work.


	3. Part 3

_**(Warning: This is the worst chapter I have ever written and I am very sorry!**_

_**This part of the story will take place parallel to part 3 of 'A Conversation in the Rain' all from Keith's point of view. If you want to know what happened between part 2 and 3 of this story read parts 1+2 of 'A Conversation in the Rain' and I know this chapter is not as long as most and for that I apoligize but have no fear the next story will be out soon so keep your eyes open for it -love, Sterwolf59.)**_

Me' heart stopped as Paul talked.  
"Neil and George were in a car crash with a drunk driver, we need te' get te' the hospitial NOW!" We all rushed liked bugs in light as we got te' our cars and sped toward the hospitial. Damian, Paul, and Ryan rode with me. Emmett and Cameron rode in Emmett's truck. Paul was in his own universe in the backseat next te' Damo who watched the road in front of us intently. Ryan was chewing on his nails next te' me.  
"He's okay, ye' hear me?" I demanded Ryan te' look at me. He turned slowly and nodded slowly as a tear swelled in his eyes.  
As we entered the hospitial Ryan rushed te' the reception desk but before he could ask anything Paul's friend, Miranda, found us.  
"Guys, this way." She lead us down te' an elevator and Ryan was instantly at her side.  
"How are they? Is Neil okay?" He was talking faster then humanly possible and I only heard a few of his question. I could almost hear Damian's heart beating because I knew how much this scared him.  
"Okay, guys look-" She lead us into an elevator and pressed a floor level and started explaining "-Neil's side of the car got hit. So half of his body is broken and the other half is badly damaged with a brain bleed that required emergency surgury, he's still in there but dont worry Dr. McClinton." She put her hand on Ryan's shoulder te' make her point clear but he didn't look convinced. "George only broke his right arm, and had shards of glass in his side and above his right eye which we removed safely. His heart stopped once because of an irregular rythem that should go away in the next few days ,but we revived him and he seems te' be keeping stable but try not te' excite him te' much for a while. George is resting under a nurse's watch, but he woke up once so we think he'll be fine." Paul took a deep breath as he seemed te' relax a bit more. i stood in the back of the elevator with me' arm around Damian keepin' him close te' me te' try and comfort him while Emmett was leaning against the side of the elevator with Cameron watching him intently as they held hands sweetly. "When they came in with Neil he was screaming in a lot of pain so we loaded him up with a lot of drugs so after the procedure we will have te' wait a while. The doctor should be almost done though..." She kept her eyes trained on Ryan.  
"Wait, how long have they been here?" Damo asked meekly as I felt his hand tense on mine.  
"I don't know four-five hours. I didn't even know till like ten minutes ago and thats when I called ye'. they said they tried reaching Ryan cell but he didn't answer so they called Neil's parents-" She said looking at Ryan with both sympathy and curiousidy ,Paul looked like he was about te' throw up.  
"I told Ryan te' shut off his phone when we got te' the tux shop this morning." The ex-CT member confessed as he seem te' grow paler and more weary.  
"It's not ye'r fault Paul, I should have turned it back on." Ryan kept his back te' me but I could see him with tears in his eyes in me' head.  
"It's nobodies fault, we just need te' see them, and make sure their okay. Can we?" I spoke up trying te' lighten the mood and Emmett looked over at me for a second with a look of disbelief.  
"We will have te' see, George was underlock down but he should be fine and like I said Neil should be out soon." Miranda let go of Ryan's shoulder. The elevator dinged and it opened te' reveal the floor where George was and where Neil would be. Paul keep a friendly arm around Ryan's shoulder as we were lead te' the room of the man who I called slave driver no more then six hours ago. As we approached the room Miranda pulled Ryan into a tight hug and said "I promise I will come get ye' the second ye' can see Neil, okay?" "Okay, thank ye' Miranda." Ryan's voice was shaky as a tear ran down his face. He wiped his eyes as she let him go and went off to find more about Neil, and Ryan took a deep breath and we walked into the room. George seemed weaker then I had ever seen him before and it was very scary te' lead me' boy friend te' see him.  
"George?" Paul asked terrified and the scottish man before us opened his eyes.  
"Ye'r all here?" He asked as Ryan and Paul took opposite sides around him as Emmett, Damian,and I stood at the foot of his bed with Cameron just a step behind us, close te' the door.  
"Yeah, all here except for Neil." Paul spoke lowly and Ryan looked devestated.  
"Is he still in surgery?" George wasn't happy with the look on any of our faces as we all forced small lines across our faces te' keep us from crying. We all nodded slowly and I moved me' arm off of Damian but he refuse me from moving because he grabbed me' hand tightly.  
"Miranda said he'd be out soon." I spoke and Paul turned te' face me then turned back toward George, a strange look was haunting Paul's eyes. It was a look I didn't understand.  
"I'm sorry, Ryan I didn't see the truck I was thinking and then Neil was saying something and the next thing I knew-" George started as his eyes seem te' fill with shame. Why was he ashamed? It wasn't his fault that driver hit them.  
"George it isn't ye'r fault I doubt ye' meant te' get hit." Ryan spoke softly as he gently touched George's arm. "He's gonna be fine..he has te' be." Ryan let go and looked down at the floor as another tear welled in his eye and threated te' roll down his cheek. "Yes, he's gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine then ye'r gonna get married." Emmett spoke sweetly as he took a step closer te' Ryan. Emmett always had a soft spot for Ryan even after their fun little accident. Cameron remained a frozen statue in the back of the room, as he carefully watched his boy friend. Cameron and Emmett were the best couple ever and I could never imagine that they would ever be away from each other.  
"Ryan, sit down." George said and Ryan listened as he pulled up a chair and sat next te' our scottish friend. George leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him into a tight hug, it was strange te' see George hug another person but it was understandable as te' why he did it. Ryan whimpered something into George's arms that I coulnd't hear and George whispered something back. After a second Ryan parted away from him, and as he did so Emmett gently rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder and their eyes met with a sense of friendship. Damo whispered something te' Cameron then Cam nodded. Then Damian leaned forward and quickly whispered into me' ear.  
"Keith? Cam and I are going te' see if we can find Miranda." I understood why Damo didn't want te' be in this room.  
"Hey, we'll be right back." I said as I dissapeared out of the room. As we got out and turned right I calsped Damian's hand in mine again. Cam awkward lead us through the floor and soon we found the person we were looking for.  
"Keith?" Miranda turned and asked us quite confused.  
"Damo wanted te' get out for a second and we figure we would see if ye' had heard anything yet?"  
"They just brought him up so their gonna ween him off his meds. I was just about te' come and get ye' guys anyway." We followed her back te' the room and I could feel that Damian didn't want te' be here. I couldn't blame him. The short walked ended as we walked into the door way of the room and Miranda got everyone's attention.  
"Ryan, Neil's out of surgury. He's not awake yet but ye' can see him." Ryan stood up instantly and turned te' face George.  
"I'll come see ye' when he wakes up okay?" George nodded and we all exited the small room. She lead our small group te' the other room where the other CT member was and as we walked in, we all stared in horror the man who laid before us who bearly resembled Neil. This Neil's head was completely bald with a paler complextion then I've ever seen. Ryan was by his side instantly and the door looked up from his clipboard.  
"and who are ye'?" His voice was scruff then he noticed there were other people in the room, though the rest of us stayed near the back so we didn't get in his way.  
"His fiancee." Ryan said never taking his eyes away from the casted-up man before him. The doctor's eyes sparked with confusion for a second then it was all made clear as Ryan laced his hand through Neil's un-broken hand.  
"Neil, babe ye' need te' wake up." Ryan whispered softly as Neil's breathing remained stable. Damian was death-gripping me' hand, and te' be honest it was starting te' hurt. I turned and walked out the door with Damo in tow.  
"Keith where are we going?" He asked as I lead him through the hospitial floor.  
"We're just gonna get some air real quick thats all." I smiled at him softly.  
"I'm scared." He whispered just low enough for me te' here.  
"I know ghile (darling)." I pulled me' hand out of his and wrapped it around him keeping him close. I didn't care where we went I finaly found the perfect person who excepted me' son and I wasn't gonna let him go. We eventualy made our way outside and found a bench tht was lit with a street light so we sat down and rested.  
"Do ye' remember when ye' woke up in LA after ye'r accident?" I was leaning forward on me' knees so he couldn't me' eyes.  
"Sadly..." Damian trailed off.  
"That was one of the worst days of me' life." I confessed as I looked at me' own interwoven hands. He didn't talk he just leaned forward te' match me. The second he woke up the doctor exaimed him then he looked over at me and with innocence blue eyes Damian said 'Who are ye'?' and I felt like me' heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. For two days it was like that and no matter what anyone said he didn't remember me, he remembered everyone else but not me. Then while he was being discharged the memories of us hit him and it took until te' christmas te' get him te' stop apoligizing for not remembering me at first. I really hoped that Neil wasn't going te' lose any of his memory, becuase I knew Neil would be like Damian and freak out over it. Damian leaned lightly onto me' shoulder and I noticed the rain was starting again. As we made our way inside Cameron ran up te' us urgently.  
"cam what's up?" Damo asked just as confused as I was.  
"It's George, he flat-lined and Neil still hasn't woken up." Damo and I watched him as he spoke. We rushed back te' the elevator and impatiently stood for it te' arrive. As soon as we got te' the floor Damian and I pretty much ran through the halls till we found Emmet sitting next te' Paul, who was sitting on the floor his eyes blood shot as he kept crying into his own arms. Emmett was rubbing Paul's back steadily and I noticed Ryan was at the door of Neil's room keeping an eye on both Paul and his love.  
"What happened?" I asked and Damian's eyes widen as panic struck him unmercifully.  
"George just flat-lined." Emmett answer and looked at Paul. Clearly Em didn't know why he flat-lined either then Paul finally pulled up his voice while keeping his eyes down.  
"I kissed him." What? Paul what? I stared at him dumbly, but I didn't feel out of place because Emmett and Damian looked just as clueless. "She told us not te' excite him and I kissed him." Paul confessed as I couldn't wrap me' head around what he actualy said. The three of us contuined te' stare at Paul and finaly Cameron walked up, and Miranda walked out of George's room.  
"Hey's fine and stable but whatever happened can't happen again okay?" Miranda looked each of us over quickly giving Paul a longer glance. Then she was gone and three pairs of beady eyes contuined te' stare at Paul very confused. He looked up and then around at all of us then sighed and threw us a bone.  
"It started the night after the first concert. I had been...well fawning over him for a while and I convinced him te' sleep with me then I ignored him thinking it was better if he stayed with his wife. Then he told me that his wife left him and I kinda...well kissed him." Paul rested his head back in his hands only for a second then he rose te' his feet and disapeared into George's room. Emmett walked over te' Cam and they followed Paul then it was just Damo and I standing in the hall.  
"This is so crazy..." Damian trailed off.  
"Yeah it is..." I wrapped me' arms around him as I still had a hard time truely understanding what Paul just said. He squeezed me tightly and I felt a sense of secruity.  
"I love ye' Damian."  
"I love ye' te'." and like a four year old I had te' win this.  
"I love ye' most." and before he could argue with me I kissed him sweetly and in our little piece of life, everything was okay just for that moment.


End file.
